Gone Without a Trace
Gone Without a Trace is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty fifth case of the season as well the Twenty fifth case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot After entering the building, they were meant by a pink hair woman, who didn't seem so pleased that it wasn't one of the Time Reverser who knew the password, the pink hair woman questioned them about knowing the password and got really mad when they said it was just a guess. They even saw her heading for a laser gun. At that sudden moment and thankfully to Edward and Samuel, it was Abanoub Lapis. He told the pink hair woman, who they learned was named Zoya Kuznetsov, and introduced Edward, Samuel and the player to the Time Reversers but before they finish, they heard screams coming from upstairs. They told Edward and Samuel to take a rest and told the player to follow Abanoub and Zoya. When they did, they found the body of Reagan McDellis. They set to work and after sending of a hacker's alarm on a phone, they got a very angry message from a man, who they learned was Martyn Xoilin, who was with his two robots, Red and Blue, They questioned him and went up to the victim's office and found leads for two more suspects. One being the victim's accountant, named Acelya Yildirim, and the other being a Time Reverser hopeful, named Rivers Jordan. They then went to get the results from the lab and recapped the case before they heard a voice on the TV announcing the successful return of Knox's brother, Viktor Von Ties, and that he was looking for the player alive or dead! When they heard the end of the news report, they heard a bang on the door and Zoya went up to open the door and let in a young man. He introduced himself as Viktor Von Ties and he asked some questions about what was going on with his brothers, Knox and the other one, who owned Laser joy. They explained everything that happened over the pass few weeks and Viktor seemed happy with the information and suggested they look out for the mystery woman in the snowy streets, they thanked him for his time and he left, the Abanoub, Zoya and the player went to the snowy streets and found the mystery woman, who went by the name May Olia, who wasn't much help but she gave them the clue that "Hell was about to freeze over". They carried on with their investigation and found the murder weapon before returning to the bar where they recapped the events that just took place before they heard that one of the suspects were bleeding out after getting hit with the murder weapon itself. After they heard this, they ran outside and found Martyn bleeding on the floor with no clear shoots fired at him. Ananoub and Zoya started talking about how to save him but Samuel went as fast as he could back to the bar and picked up a coffee bean type thing, it was red and burning. He then put it in Martyn's mouth. A few minutes pass and then Martyn coughed hard, he was fine and the bleeding had stop. Samuel told Edward to take Martyn home, which he did. After that, the team carried on with their investigation and arrested Rivers Jordan for the murder of Reagan McDellis. The Time Reversers waited for Rivers to come to her next meeting, which was two hours after them finding everything and they asked her if she had ever had a criminal record. She said she hasn't and kept denying the allegations of her murdering anyone. However, her tone changed when all the evidence was shown before her. She said that she murdered him because of a conspiracy going on in the company and it's connections to the Ties's family. She then went on to blame the company for brainwashing her younger sister, getting her excited about every new product, when before, she never cared about Retro Tech. She then figured out that it must has started with him. When Ananoub asked if there was any proof of this, she just said that she "knew" about it. In a sigh of disappointment, Zoya said that she shouldn't have just murdered someone without any proof. They then arrested her for her crimes and put her in one of the cells and started to clear up the evidence when Viktor came in and said that he discovered something odd about his family. A dangerous discovery. After they arrested Rivers for the murder and talked to Viktor a bit about the "dangerous" thing. They also agreed that they needed to talk to Rivers about trying to break into the victim's safe, since it might have something to do with a conspiracy. They talked to Viktor to see what was worrying him. He said that he was investigating into his family past and found a prototype for device but he couldn't remember the name of it or anything like that but revealed that the victim kept one in his bedroom. The team thanked him for this information and found a full box with tech products on the victim's room. They them discovered a strange hand control with a helmet attracted to it by wires. They send it to the lab and, after it was done, Horis told them how the helmet would be like a VR headset and the glove type things would be the controls, but he could only find out what the wiring was done by the Ties's company, "Laser Fun" and there was no need to be worried, yet. However, Samuel and the player did ask Martyn to explain how it worked and he revealed that it could do whatever you wanted, even bring back the dead as ghost, Samuel asked if he could try it on but Martyn refused but revealed that there was going to be an open event for the "Mind blower 20193" very soon, in a couple of days. They thanked him for his time and returned to the Time Reversers headquarters. Samuel and the player questioned Rivers about trying to break in to the Victim's office again, she denied any reason but after some convincing, she revealed it was to prove the conspiracy was real, she then said that the victim kept secrets in his safe. They thanked her for her time and went over to the safe but found no documents, just a locked tablet, they unlocked it and found a rude message saying "Haha, thought you could find out about the secrets, nope!". They gave the tablet to Horis, who revealed that the the tablet belonged to the "Laser Fun" speech person, Tiger Dare. They went to Tiger and questioned him about the conspiracy of brain washing people OR working with the Ties family, he denied any rumours and told them to get out. They didn't and then demanded answers to know where Jax Nero Ties was. He revealed that he was at a tech fair for the next week and then forced them out the door and slams the door. They returned to the Time Reversers headquarters with the information they had. After returning, they told Abanoub everything that they had found out. Abanoub seemed happy to hear what they had found out but was a little annoyed that Tiger was as tight tongued as he thought Tiger would be. When hearing about the tech fair, however, Abanoub's mood brightened up and he told them to be ready the next day. They were going to the tech fair and hoping Jax would tell them everything! Summary Victim *'Reagan McDellis' (Found with only half his body left in Bar 25) Murder weapon *'Atom Destroyer 2019' Killer *'Rivers Jordan' Suspects Martyn_Xoilin_with_red_and_Blue_suspect_Complete.png|Martyn Xoilin, Red and Blue Acelya_Yildirim_suspect_complete_2.png|Acelya Yildirim Rivers_Jordan_suspect_complete_2.png|Rivers Jordan Viktor_Von_Ties_suspects.png|Viktor Von Ties May_Olia_suspects_complete.png|May Olia Quasi-Suspects Tiger_Dare_quasi.png|Tiger Dare Abanoub_Lapis_25_quasi.png|Abanoub Lapis Killer's Profile *The killer reads the Retro Tech catalogue. *The killer has a Parinaita payment chip. *The killer knows electronics. *The killer has AB+ blood. *The killer is under 26 years old. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bar 25 (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of pictures, Locked Futuristic phone) *Examine Locked Futuristic phone (Result: Hacker alarm!; Victim Identified: Reagan McDellis) *Examine face on Hacker Alarm (Result: Match; New suspect: Martyn Xoilin, Red and Blue) *Question Martyn about his phone being on the crime scene (New crime scene: Victim's Retro Tech Office) *Investigate Victim's Reteo Tech office (Clues: Cleared tablet diary, Crowbar) *Examine Cleared Tablet Diary (Result: Data) *Analyse Data (09:00:00; New suspect: Acelya Yildirim) *Ask Acelya about clearing the victim's diary. *Examine Crowbar (Result: R.Jordan's crowbar; New suspect: Rivers Jordan) *Ask Rivers about breaking into the victim's office. *Examine Pile of Pictures (Result: Microchip) *Analyse Microchip (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a Parinaita payment chip) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Retro Tech catalogue) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Viktor wants from us (Profile Updated: Viktor reads the Retro Tech catalogue and has a Parinaita payment chip; New crime scene: Snowy Street) *Investigate Snowy Street (Clues: Broken object, Faded newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Cleared Newspaper) *Examine Strange woman (Result: Match; New suspect: May Olia) *Ask May Olia if she knew the victim (Profile Updated: May has a Parinaita payment chip) *Examine Broken object (Result: Strange machine) *Analyse strange machine (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Atom destroyer 2019; Attribute: The killer knows electronics; New crime scene: Victim's safe) *Investigate Victim's safe (Clues: Set bomb, Notice of firing) *Examine Notice of Firing (Result: M.Xoilin's name) *Ask Martyn why the victim wanted to fire him (Profile Updated: Martyn reads the Retro Tech catalogue, has a Parinaita payment chip and knows electronics) *Examine Set bomb (Result: Hair sample) *Analyse Hair (12:00:00; Result: Acelya's hair) *Question Acelya about trying to blow up the victim's safe (Profile Updated: Acelya has a Parinaita payment chip and knows electronics) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Worn down House (Clues: Locked CCTV, Smashed Light, Broken display) *Examine Locked CCTV (Result: Video footage) *Question Viktor and his and the victim's fight (Profile Updated: Acelya reads the Retro Tech catalogue) *Examine Smashed light (result: Strange sample) *Examine strange sample (Result: Face cream) *Ask Rivers about smashing up the lights (Profile updated: Rivers reads the Retro Tech catalogue, has a Parinaita payment chip and knows electronics) *Examine Broken Display (Result: Fixed display) *Analyse Display (09:00:00; Result: May's handwriting) *Question May about her allegations against the victim (Profile updated: May reads the Retro Tech catalogue and knows electronics) *Investigate Victim's bed (Clues: Lost and found box, Half destroyed shooting poster) *Examine Lost and found box (Result: Damaged "Laser Fun" glasses) *Analyse Damaged "Laser Fun" glasses (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 26 years old) *Examine Half destroyed shooting poster (Result: Powder) *Analyse Powder (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Future Relations (1/7) (No stars) Future Relations (1/7) *See what Viktor found which is worrying him (Available at the beginning of Future Relations) *Investigate Bar 25 (Clue: Full box) *Examine Full box (Result: Strange device) *Analyse Strange device (06:00:00) *Demand to know what the "Mind blower 20193" is from Martyn (Reward: 20,000 coins) *See why Rivers tried breaking into the victim's office (Available at the beginning of Future Relations) *Investigate victim's office (Clue: Locked Futuristic tablet) *Examine Locked Futuristic tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Analyse Futuristic tablet (09:00:00) *Question Tiger about the rumours of the conspiracy (Reward: "Laser Fun" outfit) *Give all the information to Abanorb (Everything must be done before; Reward: Burger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is the same name to the saying, which means "that someone has stop existing or stop being successful very suddenly and completely." *This is one of the cases where the killer is interrogated after being arrested. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Futuristic World: 4019